Recently, electronic devices have been developed to provide many different functions. Such electronic devices contain display units in order to enable users to use the functions more effectively. For example, a recent smartphone contains a display unit (e.g., a touchscreen) with a front portion which responds to a touch.
Also, the electronic devices may contain various applications (for example, also referred to as ‘apps’) which a user may install or execute. A user may employ various input units (e.g., touchscreens, buttons, mouse units, keyboards, and sensors) to execute and control the applications in the electronic devices.
A communication function is one of the most widely-used functions in electronic devices. An electronic device may receive an advertisement packet from at least one external electronic device and receive a service related to the advertisement packet from a server.
The aforementioned background information is may help one understand the present disclosure. There is neither a determination nor an assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.